


His final words

by SurrealExpectations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, World War II, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealExpectations/pseuds/SurrealExpectations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These words linger like ghosts, forever haunting the people he promised to stand by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His final words

The sound of materials moving coming from inside the Italian’s room gave life to the silence wrapping itself around the house and the people inside it. Germany leaned against the counter of his kitchen glaring down at the granet gripping it with nearly all if his strength, Japan leaned against the wall adjacent to veneziano’s room watching as their former ally hastily packed his things. Not a word was dare said ever since they received the information they were given. Romano has surrendered to the Allies and now Veneziano was doing the same. 

Germany had tried to stop this from happening by sending troops up to Italy to push the Allies back, this resulted in a loud and nearly violent argument between Germany and Veneziano, The broken glass and dents in various parts of the walls were painful reminders along with the strangling tension between the three nations were painful reminders of the reality of the situation.

Veneziano Clicked his suitcase shut and picked it up keeping his head up as he walked out of his room, nodding silently at Japan before walking past him and to the door before stopping in his place.

“They will win Germany.. they always do” 

Germany kept his head down tensing when he hears the voice of his former ally. “You shut up.. you don’t know what you’re talking about, you never do.”

“Don’t I?” Veneziano interjected, lifting his head looking at the German, his voice raising slightly. “I’ve seen empires fall long before you’re country was even the speck of an idea, two of those empires were the most important people in my life. you’re young and you’re foolish.” The Italian looked back down opening the door, “If you choose to push my thoughts aside as stupid quarrels that’s fine, but don’t expect me to sit around and watch another loved one fall because of their unwavering stupidity” 

The door slammed, their friends words echoing in their heads, His presence becoming a ghost in the once again misplaced silence.


End file.
